


Vertiges

by hazzunah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (je suis pas douée pour faire peur... ;w;), (juste un peu), (le chocolat sur Harry... Miam.), (mais il n'y a pas de surfeurs musclés), (oui je l'ai fait), (sorry), All the love xx, Alternate Universe, Angst, C'est triste, Et un hôtel où ils vont faire l'amour, Falling In Love, Fluff, Food Porn, Harry a tellement besoin de Louis, Il y a un pub où on fait la fête, Louis est un amour avec Harry, M/M, Mais ils n'osent pas le dire, Ocean, Paumé Harry aussi aha, Photographer Louis, Sexual Content, Waves, Writer Harry, bonne lecture !, bref, le kebab c'est la vie, un kebab apparaît dans la première partie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzunah/pseuds/hazzunah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry s'enlise dans une vie qu'il n'a pas choisi. Il voit ses rêves couler entre ses doigts, incapable de les rattraper. Un soir, le regard d'une inconnue le fera réagir, et il s'enfuira au bord de la mer, là où personne ne pourra le retrouver. Lentement, il laisse les vagues le noyer, le vent le consumer et le sable le recouvrir.</p><p>Jusqu'à ce que Louis et son appareil photo apparaissent sur la plage. Et si Harry pouvait être sauvé du vertige ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vertiges

**Author's Note:**

> BONJOUR BONJOUR.
> 
> Je suis vraiment vraiment contente de poster Vertiges sur AO3, parce que j'ai adoré l'écrire (et donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira) ! L'histoire est assez simple, et, avouez, on rêve tous de s'enfuir au bord de la mer pour regarder les vagues. (Non ? Ba moi si. <3) Donc voilà, ça part de mon fantasme de fugue et ça finit sur... Je ne vais pas spoiler la fin. ;) Mais il y a de jolis moments. Et Larry sont un peu seuls au monde, donc c'est cool. (personne ne s'interpose, pas de jalousie, juste du sexe et de la bouffe ;D). 
> 
> Les citations sont toutes d'Olivier Adam (lisez cet auteur il est sdkglg c'est UN ORDRE.) sauf celle de la troisième partie, qui vient de la magnifique et sublime et incroyable et parfaite fiction " Entre Tes Mains " que vous trouverez facilement sur Skyrock.
> 
> Bref. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre donc... Bonne lecture. J'espère que ce petit one shot vous plaira.  
> All the love. x

_Pour Louis, qui a toujours su croire en moi. - H_

 

 **I**  
**FUITE**

 

 _« Je m'étais tellement trompé._  
_Sur tout. Sur chacun. Sur moi._  
_Toutes ces années, je m'étais_  
_tellement échiné à me perdre,_  
_à me fondre dans le décor,_  
_à me noyer dans la masse._  
_Je m'étais noyé tout court. »_

 

 

J'avais grillé ma quatrième cigarette de la soirée lorsque l'appel est arrivé. J'ai pris le temps d'écraser le mégot dans le cendrier, de respirer trois fois le plus calmement possible et de me répéter " ça va aller " dans ma tête avant de décrocher. Il y avait eu en tout cinq sonneries, ce qui me paraissait correct. Je ne donnais pas l'impression d'être pendu au téléphone, mais en même temps, j'étais disponible. Mélange parfait. La voix qui a retenti était calme, et devait sûrement appartenir à un homme costume-cravate-petit ventre-bateau sur la côte d'azur pour les vacances d'été.  
   
**\- Bonsoir, je suis bien chez... Styles ? Harry Styles ?  
\- Oui, c'est moi.**  
   
Je fixais le tableau d'art moderne devant mes yeux – cadeau de ma mère à son retour d'un voyage en Angleterre " Mais si Harry, il est ma-gni-fi-que ! De toute façon tu n'as jamais rien compris à l'art, je t'assure que cette oeuvre est digne d'un collectionneur ! " - essayant de ne pas paraître trop enjoué ni trop mort d'inquiétude. Un curieux mélange qui me donnait plus qu'envie de fumer à nouveau mon paquet entier.  
   
**\- Ah bien,** a repris mon interlocuteur depuis son bureau de Paris, **j'ai lu votre travail et j'avoue que certains passages sont... Intéressants. Non dénués d'humour par exemple. Vraiment, votre bouquin n'est pas mauvais, pour un premier, c'est pour ça que je vous appelle.**  
   
Mon coeur était en train de dévaler le train de la mine à Disneyland.  
   
**\- Heu, merci. Et, est ce que... ?  
\- Mais j'avoue qu'on a souvent des histoires de ce genre ces derniers de temps, ce n'est pas du tout " novateur " bien que le style soit bon. Je ne voudrais pas vous froisser, hm, M. Styles, mais personne n'achètera votre roman. Du moins, ce ne sera pas un _best seller_.**  
   
Je me suis mis à gratter compulsivement le bois de la petite table basse. Un best seller ? Et qu'est ce que j'en avais à foutre ? Je voulais juste qu'il soit édité moi, pas gagner des millions ni le voir entre toutes les mains des ménagères de France. Bien entendu, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être l'avis de Mr mon potentiel éditeur, qui devait voir entre chacune des mes lignes de nouvelles liasses de billets.  
   
**\- Je comprends... Et... Nous pourrions nous rencontrer ou... ?  
\- Je suis désolé mais je n'ai absolument pas le temps pour ça, par contre si vous vous mettez à l'écriture de quelque chose d'original, je serais ravi d'être le premier au courant. Nous pourrions nous arranger alors. Pour le moment je ne peux que vous offrir cela, et vous assurer que vous avez un réel talent.**  
   
J'ai eu soudainement envie de raccrocher ou de lui dire le moins poliment possible d'aller se faire foutre. Alors c'était donc ça, le monde de l'édition ? Flairer un nouveau talent, refuser sa première oeuvre pas assez " novatrice " mais assurer l'avenir en lui faisant miroiter un contrat ? Mes mains étaient devenues blanches à force de serrer la table basse.  
   
**\- D'accord. Et merci, je suppose.  
\- A bientôt Mr Styles ! J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles très vite !**  
   
Il a raccroché. Je suis resté à fixer le tableau d'art moderne jusqu'à ce que le point rouge au centre ne devienne plus qu'une tâche trouble.  
 

 

*

   
   
**\- Sérieux Harry, si j'étais toi je serais en train de faire la tournée des bars pour fêter ça ! Ce mec t'as dit mot pour mot que tu avais un putain de talent et toi tu es là avec ta tête d'enterrement et...**  
   
Yassin a continué sa diatribe pendant au moins deux minutes, tout en recouvrant les saucisses de mayonnaise-curry-ketchup, savant mélange qui faisait la réputation du fast-food où nous travaillions tout les deux. Je lui jetais un regard morne – mon travail consistait à servir les clients, qui pour le moment se comptaient sur les doigts de ma main – avant de grimacer.  
   
**\- Ce mec n'en a rien à foutre de mon travail. Je te paries que mon bouquin a été lu par une secrétaire quelconque, qui a repéré deux trois phrases intéressantes et une trame qu'elle a jugé nullissime. Ils veulent juste s'assurer que je les contacte en premier si je me remets à écrire un truc.  
\- T'es beaucoup trop pessimiste** – il m'a éclaboussé avec le ketchup sans même s'en rendre compte, et j'ai regardé les petites tâches rouges sur mon tablier obligatoire, juste au niveau de mon coeur – **et tu as aussi trop d'imagination ! Je t'assure frère, un truc comme ça n'arrive pas tout les jours, t'es le nouveau... Heu, Molière du XXIème !  
\- On a pas trop les mêmes centres d'intérêts lui et moi...,** j'ai pouffé.  
   
Yassin a balayé ce que je venais de dire d'un geste de la main. Le mur a été repeint à son tour.  
   
**\- Tu sais quoi mec, pour écrire un bon bouquin qui se vendra, il te faut du sexe. Une meuf avec des seins comme ceux de Nabila, mais avec l'intelligence d'Einstein et un mec super baraqué, genre sauveteur sur la plage ! Tu les fais se rencontrer dans une situation digne d'un film apocalyptique et ton éditeur là, il te déroule le tapis rouge ! T'auras ton nom partout sur les arrêts de bus ! Et surtout, quand tu deviens célèbre, t'oublies pas ton vieux pote Yassin qui pourrit toujours dans un fast-food rue de la Sirène.**  
   
J'ai éclaté de rire. Je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir – ou plutôt de vouloir – écrire un truc pareil. Mais Yassin avait l'air si sérieux que j'ai préféré ne pas le lui faire savoir.  
   
**\- Ouais, ça pourrait être une bonne idée... Même si je ne pense pas que ce soit le " novateur " qu'ils attendent...  
**    
  
Il n'a pas eu le temps de répliquer que des clients sont entrés. Je me suis détaché du comptoir et j'ai enfilé mon sourire-du-serveur-heureux-de-travailler-ici avec brio.  
 

 

*

   
Nous sommes sortis du fast-food en même temps. Yassin a remonté la fermeture éclair de son blouson, en grommelant quelque chose à propos de " ce putain de froid de merde dans ce putain de pays de merde " puis j'ai allumé une cigarette et il a fait de même.  
   
**\- J'ai une soirée avec des potes, tu veux venir ?  
\- Non, merci. Mais c'est gentil.  
\- Hm. Tu sors jamais j'ai l'impression...  
\- J'aime pas trop.**  
   
Yassin a simplement haussé les épaules et après quelques minutes où nous avons allègrement rabaissé notre cher patron, il a fini par me donner une tape sur l'épaule et me lancer son fidèle " A demain frère ! " puis par disparaître dans la rue. J'ai attendu encore un peu, contemplant sans vraiment les voir les néons roses du magasin de sous vêtements juste en face, me demandant à quel point ma vie était devenu minable pour que je me retrouve à minuit six fumant une cigarette après avoir dit au revoir à mon collègue-peut être ami sur le trottoir dégueulasse de la rue de la Sirène. Bon. J'ai lâché mon mégot, cherché mon bonnet dans la poche de ma veste et après l'avoir enfilé sur mes boucles désordonnées, je me suis mis en route. Le service de bus s'arrêtant à 23h en semaine, je devais marcher jusque chez moi, c'est à dire pendant environ 20min. Rien de bien réjouissant, surtout en pleine nuit, mais j'avais fini par m'habituer à ce trajet quotidien, tout comme j'avais fini par m'habituer au refus des maisons d'édition, à la fuite sur le robinet de ma minuscule cuisine ou à entendre les voisins du dessous s'engueuler tout les soirs.  
   
J'ai seulement ralenti en arrivant dans la rue de mon immeuble. Comme je m'y attendais, les deux clodos étaient sous le porche du Monoprix, gueulant des chansons d'ivrognes. C'était la même chose tout les soirs, et depuis que j'avais cru faire une bonne action en leur achetant un sandwich, ils avaient pris l'habitude de m'appeler pour tout et n'importe quoi. Mon principal problème, m'avait un jour dit Gemma, ma soeur, était que j'avais un coeur qui voulait contenir toute la misère du monde. Sur le coup, je n'avais pas compris en quoi il s'agissait d'un problème, maintenant si. J'ai rasé le mur comme je le pouvais mais celui que j'avais silencieusement nommé Barbe Bleu à cause de... Sa barbe parsemé de gris-gris bleutés, s'est mis à gueuler.  
   
**\- EEEEH GAMIN ! T'AURAIS PAS DU FEU ?**  
   
J'aurais voulu continuer mon chemin et ignorer, comme le faisait si bien la plupart des habitants du quartier, mais 1) je ne voulais pas que Barbe Bleu réveille tout le quartier 2) j'avais du feu et ça ne me gênait pas de partager, même si là j'étais fatigué et que je ne rêvais que d'une chose : mon lit. J'ai donc fait demi tour et me suis rendu sous le porche, où les deux clodos brandissaient des bouteilles de mauvais vin. Ils empestaient l'alcool à plein nez et je me suis tenu à deux pas raisonnables, leur tendant mon briquet avec un sourire. Le deuxième – nommé Chips à cause du nombre considérable de paquets qu'il engloutissait dans la journée – a commencé comme à son habitude à me raconter des choses qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête. C'est alors que je l'ai remarqué. Une petite forme dans le coin, serré contre un chien – sûrement un doberman – qui me regardait avec intensité. Une fille aux cheveux rasés sur le côté, des tatouages sur tout le bras droit – à en juger par les formes sombres que je j'y voyais dessiné. J'étais certain de ne jamais l'avoir vu avant. Chips a du remarquer mon manque d'inattention car il s'est retourné d'un coup et s'est mis à rire.  
   
**\- Ah ! C'est Cléa, une nouvelle !  
\- Heu, ok... Bonsoir Cléa.** , ais je articulé, conscient d'avoir plus envie de pleurer que de fêter son arrivé sous le porche.  
   
Barbe Bleu m'a rendu mon briquet et m'a proposé une bière que j'ai décliné poliment.  
   
**\- Alors mec, tu travailles encore de nuit ?  
\- Ouais...  
\- Où ça ?**  
   
J'ai commencé à me balancer sur mes pieds, mal à l'aise. Je ne savais jamais comment leur dire au revoir, et j'avais remarqué qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à en profiter pour me retenir. Ce n'était pas méchant, mais comme j'étais mort de fatigue...  
   
**\- Dans un fast-food.  
\- Vraiment ?!,** est intervenu Chips, **tu pourrais nous ramener des trucs gratos !  
\- Heu, désolé mais c'est pas possible... Mon patron refuse qu'on emporte des restes.  
\- Tu veux faire quoi dans la vie ?** a repris Barbe Bleu d'un ton tellement sérieux que j'en suis venu à me demander si j'étais vraiment en train de discuter avec un sdf en pleine nuit sous un porche de Monoprix.  
**\- Je sais pas trop... écrire. Je veux être écrivain, ou quelque chose du genre...  
\- T'es publié ?  
\- Pas pour le moment...  
\- Ah. Tu as une petite amie ?**  
   
J'ai commencé à ranger mon briquet et à reculer davantage.  
   
**\- Non. Pas... Enfin, non. Je suis tout seul. Hm. Faut que je rentre maintenant...  
\- Tu habites ici non ?** As t'il fait en désignant mon immeuble – qui formait alors un bloc noir ressemblant plus à une prison qu'autre chose.  
**\- Ouais. Au sixième.**  
   
Il a simplement hoché la tête et je m'apprêtais à leur dire bonne nuit quand une voix légèrement cassée est intervenu. Cléa me regardait droit dans les yeux.  
   
**\- A ce que je vois, c'est pas parce qu'on a un appart et un boulot que la vie en est moins merdique.**  
    
   
    
Il était trois heures et impossible de dormir. Depuis un mois et six jours, toujours le même refrain. Je tournais et retournais dans mon lit, fixant le mur, en comptant la moindre fissure, lisant jusqu'à ne plus comprendre les phrases qui dansaient sous mes yeux, mais impossible de trouver le sommeil. J'étais fatigué pourtant, là n'était pas le problème. J'étais juste insomniaque. Je me suis relevé, balançant la couette par terre au passage. Mon appartement était ridiculement petit. Une pièce centrale, avec mon matelas dans un coin, une table basse où était posé mon ordinateur et une lampe de chevet récupérée chez un antiquaire, un réchaud et un mini frigo ainsi qu'un robinet, et au mur, le fameux tableau d'art moderne ramené de Londres. J'avais aussi un pouf affreux et une bibliothèque pleine à craquer de livres et de cds. La deuxième pièce était une salle de bain-toilette. C'était tout. Je vivais là dedans depuis bientôt deux ans.  
   
Je me suis traîné jusqu'au frigo et j'ai ouvert une bouteille de bière. J'ai ensuite repoussé mon pouf jusqu'à ma fenêtre et je me suis installé, le nez collé à la vitre, regardant la rue sombre où rien ne se passait. De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir la première lettre rouge du Monoprix, mais pas le porche. J'ai repensé aux clodos. Est ce qu'ils dormaient maintenant ? Est ce que Cléa et son chien dormaient ? Où est ce que eux aussi, resteraient jusqu'à l'aurore, tiraillés par le sommeil mais incapable de fermer les paupières ? J'ai bu une longue gorgée de bière. Mon regard s'est posé sur mon ordinateur. D'habitude, lors de mes séances d'insomnies, j'écrivais. Mais maintenant ? Je n'étais plus sur d'avoir envie de créer la moindre petite chose. Je n'étais plus sur d'avoir envie de rien d'ailleurs. Les yeux sombres de Cléa me revenait sans cesse en mémoire, et sa voix s'insinuait lentement dans mon cerveau, comme le refrain d'une chanson dont on arrive pas à se débarrasser. Tu as une vie merdique Harry. Peut être pas autant que la leur, qui doivent dormir dehors, mais regarde toi putain, tu n'as pas d'amis, pas d'avenir à part celui de devenir patron de fast-food, un talent qui ne vaut rien, un appart minuscule. Les seules personnes avec qui tu tiens une discussion sont Yassin, dont tu ne connais même pas le nom de famille, et trois clodos dehors. Formidable.  
   
Et brusquement, je me suis mis à pleurer. A vrai dire, ça m'a surpris moi même, parce que ça n'avait jamais été mon genre, surtout pas comme ça, à me vider comme une fontaine mais ça faisait du bien. J'ai pleuré longtemps, le poing serré autour de ma canette de bière, appuyé contre la fenêtre qui s'est couverte de buée. Lorsque j'ai fini par me calmer, il était quatre heures douze du matin et je n'arrivais plus à penser à rien. Je me suis relevé, et me suis déshabillé avant d'aller à la douche. Le jet crachotait de l'eau tiède et je fixais mes pieds, et la mousse qui commençait à les recouvrir. J'ai saisi mon shampooing à la fraise, celui qui NE PIQUE PAS LES YEUX et QUI GARANTIT BRILLANCE ET SOUPLESSE et mes boucles ont disparus à leur tour sous la mousse rose.  
   
Et je me suis rendu compte que moi aussi, j'aurais aimé disparaître sous un nuage à la fraise.  
 

 

*

   
Je suis sorti dehors, mon sac sur le dos. Mes mains tremblaient fébrilement. J'avais l'impression d'être tombé dans un état d'urgence, d'entendre une sirène me hurler aux oreilles qu'il était temps de fuir. C'est ce que je faisais. Je suis remonté à l'appartement prendre mon ordinateur et une petite pile de livres. Je ne me suis pas retourné. J'ai fermé la porte derrière moi, glissé la clé sous le paillasson et j'ai descendu les marches quatre à quatre, manquant de tomber dans le noir. Mais je refusais de m'arrêter, par peur de faire finalement demi tour. Combien de fois avais je rêvé ainsi de prendre la route, de m'enfuir vers un nulle part, de recommencer à zéro ? Et combien de fois encore avais je reculé, à peine le pas de la porte passé ? Maintenant que tout ce que j'avais de précieux était dans la Clio, je devais partir. Je le pouvais. C'était le moment. J'ai déclenché le moteur et j'ai remonté la rue, sans jeter un coup d'oeil à l'immeuble. Mon regard s'est pourtant arrêté sur le Monoprix. Barbe Bleu et Chips dormaient dans leurs sacs de couchage bleus. Cléa était debout. Elle aussi avait l'air sur le point de fuir, la laisse de son chien accroché à sa ceinture de pantalon. Elle m'a jeté un coup d'oeil absent mais lorsqu'elle m'a reconnu, ses lèvres se sont fendues en un sourire. J'ai baissé la vitre de la Clio et j'ai dit :  
   
**\- L'appartement est vide, la clé est sous le paillasson.**  
   
Elle n'a rien répondu et je suis parti, conscient que je venais peut être de faire la plus grosse connerie de ma vie. Mais que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais vivant.  
  

  
    
Je me suis arrêté vers neuf heures, sur une aire de repos de l'autoroute A27. J'ai quitté l'habitacle rassurant de la Clio et je suis entré dans l'espèce de petite épicerie. Il y avait un routier assis à une table, sa grosse main enroulé autour d'un gobelet en plastique, et une jeune femme derrière la caisse, le teint aussi gris que le carrelage. Je leur ai poliment servi un bonjour, avant de me diriger vers les toilettes. Il y avait une carte de la région accrochée à la porte, et je l'ai consulté un instant. J'avais envie de rouler vers l'ouest, vers la mer. Peut importe où, je voulais que ce soit le plus loin possible, au bout de tout, au bout du monde. Je suis retourné dans la salle et j'ai demandé un café avant de m'installer à mon tour sur une des tables disponibles. Une télé retransmettait les infos en direct, et j'ai regardé les images défiler. Une guerre dans un pays d'Afrique, une star qui se mariait, le dernier défilé de Jean Paul Gaultier, un vendeur de saucissons en Ardèche, puis à nouveau la guerre. Mon café était fini depuis longtemps et je me suis relevé, conscient qu'il était plus que temps de reprendre la route. A la caisse, la jeune fille – Emilie, disait son badge – m'a fait gentiment remarquer que j'avais l'air fatigué et que je devais être prudent sur la route.  
   
Je suis ressorti et l'air cinglant du dehors m'a fait frissonner. Je suis rentré rapidement dans la Clio, et après avoir lancé le chauffage à fond, je suis retourné sur l'autoroute. J'ai roulé pendant trois heures, sans même vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je me forçais à écouter la radio, pour ne pas réfléchir, ne pas penser, ne pas avoir envie de faire demi tour. Le bulletin d'information – relativement identique à celui de la télé – venait de se terminer et a été remplacé par un programme musical. J'ai monté le son et je me suis mis à chanter sur _Thriller_ , dansant comme je le pouvais sur le siège de la voiture. J'ai dépassé un Scénic, et la petite fille à l'arrière me faisait coucou, agitant sa main d'un air ravie. Je lui ai rendu son salut en riant et je me suis enfin rendu compte que ça y était, j'étais parti. L'euphorie qui m'a alors envahi m'a donné envie de pleurer et de rire et de hurler à la fois. J'ai accéléré encore un peu et une demi heure après, je quittais l'autoroute pour dévaler une nationale. J'ai roulé toute la matinée au milieu de la Bretagne, m'arrêtant seulement vers onze heures pour acheter de quoi manger dans une boulangerie. Je n'avais soudainement plus l'impression d'être fatigué, juste terriblement excité par cette liberté qui me remplissait d'un seul coup, ce besoin de rouler le plus loin possible, sans personne pour m'arrêter et me ramener à mes obligations.  
   
Je suis arrivé à une heure trente deux. Le village s'appelait  Kervarek, comptait quelques mille habitants et était construit sur la côte. La mer venait en lécher la petite plage communale, et plus loin, si l'on remontait au milieu de la forêt, on pouvait arriver sur de grandes falaises déchirés par les vagues et le vent. Exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Je me suis arrêté sur la place du village, ait garé ma Clio sous un arbre et je suis sorti. Il y avait du vent et j'ai respiré longuement, emplissant mes poumons de cet air pur et neuf, avant d'ouvrir le coffre et d'attraper mon sac. Il n'y avait qu'un hôtel, et j'ai poussé la porte d'entrée sans hésiter. Le hall était petit, décoré sur le thème maritime – ce qui comprenait une ancre bleu et blanche, un filet de pêche au plafond, deux mouettes empaillées et des bateaux en bois sur le comptoir. Les murs étaient gris, et au sol avait été collée une espèce de moquette rose pâle, qui avait du être à la mode dans les années 30. J'ai appuyé sur une petite sonnette posée sur le comptoir, et une minute après, une jeune femme portant un chandail gris clair et une jupe sombre est apparue. Ses yeux étaient très clairs, tout comme ses cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval. Je lui ai souri.  
   
**\- Bonjour, vous avez de la place ?  
\- Toujours. Ce sera pour combien de temps ?**  
   
Elle avait déjà commencé à sortir son registre, et j'en ai conclu que son " toujours " n'était pas exagéré.  
   
**\- Hm... Je ne sais pas trop. Disons, une semaine pour le moment.**  
   
Elle m'a jeté un regard interrogateur et j'ai cru bon de me justifier, avec le premier mensonge me passant par la tête.  
   
**\- Je suis romancier et je voyage un peu au hasard.  
\- Ah je vois... Les plages bretonnes sont inspirantes ?  
\- Plutôt oui.**  
   
Elle a hoché la tête en souriant et m'a fait signer avant de me tendre la clé de ma chambre : la 3.  
   
**\- Vous réglerez en partant. Le petit déjeuner est servi tout les matins dans la salle de restaurant. Si vous avez le moindre problème n'hésitez pas.**  
   
Je l'ai remercié et je suis retourné à la Clio récupérer le reste de mes affaires avant de gagner ma chambre. Les couloirs étaient tout aussi petits et mal décorés que le hall, si bien que je n'ai pas été surpris en découvrant ma chambre. La tapisserie à grosses fleurs bleues hideuses, et le couvre lit à rayures orange m'apparurent en accord avec le reste. J'ai déposé ordinateur, livres et sacs sur la commode blanche et j'ai directement été ouvrir les rideaux. Ma chambre donnait sur la mer.  
 

 

  
**II**  
**NOYADE**

 

 

  
__«_  Personne n'a envie de mourir._  
_Tout le monde veut vivre._  
_Seulement, à certaines périodes_  
_de votre vie, ça devient juste impossible. _»__

  
   
Je suis resté l'après midi entière dans la chambre, allongé sur le lit, à récupérer mes heures de sommeil. Etrangement, aucune insomnie n'est venu me réveiller, et le bruit de la mer, loin d'être incommodant, ressemblait à une berceuse. J'ai rouvert les yeux vers vingt heures trente, d'abord désorienté, puis à nouveau regonflé d'énergie en me rappelant où je me trouvais. Je me suis levé, et après avoir enfilé un t-shirt propre et un jean noir, je suis descendu dans le hall. Il n'y avait absolument personne, et j'ai passé la porte battante. Dehors, il faisait déjà nuit noire, et seuls les lampadaires installés par la ville garantissaient de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans le trottoir. J'ai marché ainsi jusqu'à la grève, frissonnant à cause des rafales de vent, mais ne voulant pas renoncer à ma première promenade nocturne. On ne distinguait presque pas la mer, dans le noir, elle n'était qu'une tâche mouvante et sombre, monstre gémissant comme un cauchemar, et j'ai soudain eu envie d'être rempli de son chant jusqu'à l'écoeurement, de devenir à mon tour une tâche d'encre, un bout de rien dévoré par le vent et meurtri par les roches, mais tellement libre, tellement sauvage.  
   
La mer est comme ça. Elle s'abstient de tout langage, ne fait que gémir un chant inconnu et toujours différent. Elle lèche le bord du monde, y dépose seulement son écume blanche, et jamais, jamais ne se laissera dompter. Elle est un rêve à elle toute seule, si grande, si étendue, promesse de voyage, de solitude, d'aventure.  
   
Je me suis assis sur la plage, au milieu du sable humide, et j'ai écouté le monde tourner autour de moi. Les étoiles dans le ciel apparaissaient de temps à autre derrière les nuages et les formes ciselées des falaises se découpaient alors nettement. J'en observais le dessin décharné, qui semblait avoir été taillé par un fou, et j'essayais d'imaginer une planète recouverte d'eau et de roches, dénué d'humanité et étant simplement habité par le bruit du silence et des vagues. L'exercice s'avérait très reposant.  
   
Je suis rentré au petit matin à l'hôtel, poursuivi par le soleil levant, qui teintait de rose les rues endormies du village. Un rose beaucoup plus doux et frais que celui des néons du magasin de sous vêtements face au fast-food. J'étais heureux.  
 

 

*

   
Pendant quatre jours je n'ai pas cherché à voir autre chose que la mer. J'avais pris l'habitude de me lever à huit heures pour le petit déjeuner, avant de descendre sur la plage, un carnet à la main. A cette heure matinale, je ne croisais personne d'autre que les quelques pêcheurs du village, qui ne m'adressaient pas la parole, ce qui me convenait parfaitement. J'avais découvert, en marchant un peu, une sorte de crique sous la falaise, et j'aimais m'y installer pour observer les vagues se déchaîner contre les roches. Je pouvais y rester des heures, dans ce lieu où seuls le vent et l'embrun marin déferlaient. Mon refuge était devenu ce petit bout de sable entre trois énormes rochers, mon confident était le vent qui ne s'arrête pourtant jamais de hurler. J'avais ainsi mon morceau d'univers, loin de tout, loin de ce monde qui s'égare, de ces existences qui s'essoufflent et de tout ces regards qui s'éteignent dans la panique générale. Une fois assis sur le sable, je ne pensais à rien. Je laissais le cri du vent et celui des vagues engourdir mon esprit. Je m'allongeais et fixait le ciel gris acier, et au fond de moi je me demandais pourquoi j'avais attendu si longtemps pour tout plaquer. Le courage qui manquait ? Je n'y croyais pas. Mon acte me semblait au contraire très lâche. Il avait l'allure d'une fuite. Peut être l'envie alors ? Si je n'avais jamais été prêt à partir, les yeux de Cléa m'y avait décidé, m'insufflant une force suffisante pour attraper mes affaires et abandonner mon appartement. Etrange de se dire que la seule chose que j'avais faite pour " ma liberté " n'avait tenu ainsi qu'au regard d'une inconnue.  
   
Je me tournais et me retournais dans le sable humide. Jamais je ne m'étais risqué dans la mer pour le moment. La contempler me suffisait. L'existence était devenu facile. Ma peau avait le goût du sel, et je n'avais dans la tête que l'horaire des marées pour seul obligation. Je naviguais dans un demi sommeil. Etat comateux et bouillonnant, qui me laissait perdu entre deux eaux, oscillant entre songe et réalité. Ma peau prenait la couleur du sable clair. J'avais oublié jusqu'à ma fuite, mon esprit engourdi de vent laissant mon âme nue, comme lavée par la mer et le soleil. Chaque vague se brisant sur un récif était un morceau de mon passé qui explosait, se désintégrait, et finissait noyé dans l'écume, souvenir brumeux au fond de mon cerveau. Parfois le soleil venait à percer les nuages sombres et je me relevais, hébété, pour contempler la surface grise de l'océan se couvrir d'éclats jaunes, poussière de soleil. Les vagues alors, sauvages et dangereuses, prenait l'allure d'un rêve ancien, surface dorée. J'avais du mal à en fixer les remous et je finissais bien souvent par retomber sur le sable, les paupières couvertes de soleil.  
   
Le soir, les chalutiers rentraient du port. Je montais alors sur les falaises, m'asseyait entre les herbes couchées par le vent et j'observais le ballet incessant des mouettes qui suivaient les embarcations, plongeant par à coup sur le pont pour voler des poissons, repartant dans une danse saugrenue et malhabile, les ailes vagues, leurs cris déchirants l'air et les flots. Parfois la cheminée du chalutier faisait retentir son hurlement sourd et toutes prenaient peur, s'envolaient à tire d'aile dans une nuée blanche, nuage criard dans le ciel.  
   
Je redescendais de la falaise juste à temps pour regarder le défilé des poissons, que l'on descendaient du bateau pour les entasser dans de grosses caisses bleus. Parfois la pêche était mauvaise, les filets demeuraient vides, alors les vieux marins faisaient grise mine. La clope au coin de la bouche, ils jetaient sur la mer trouble un regard morne, et finissaient par se rendre au bar, leurs peaux tannées se mêlant dans la même accolade familière.  
   
Alors seulement, je regagnais l'hôtel. Le hall avait une odeur de moisi, de bois humide, de poussière accumulée, et ses recoins sombres devenaient rassurants, après tout l'air que j'avais avalé. Je tirais les rideaux de ma chambre, me déshabillait entièrement et tombait dans les draps, abruti de vent, du chant des mouettes, du grondement de l'océan, de liberté.  
   
Lorsque je me réveillais, le silence feutré de ma chambre vieillotte formait un cocon autour de mes pensées. J'avais perdu le fil des jours, et mon portable demeurait éteint au fond de mon sac. Ici, personne ne posait de questions, personne ne voulait savoir qu'y j'étais, ce qui m'amenait comme ça à m'allonger des heures durant sur la plage. Peut être était ce habituel dans le coin, de voir des ombres s'avancer sur le sable et se perdre dans la mer ?  
   
Après des années passées à courir après le métro, à servir des sandwichs dégueulasses, à me frayer un chemin entre les parisiens pressés, à jouer des coudes pour obtenir une place quelque part, une reconnaissance de mon travail, voilà que le silence me tendait ses bras gelés et que je m'y coulais sans hésiter, goûtant la solitude comme un découvre un nouveau livre, plein d'appréhension et d'excitation.  
   
Chaque jour sur la plage, j'emmenais mon carnet. Je n'y notais rien, juste des mots balancés au hasard, des sensations que je devinais et qui s'effaçaient immédiatement. J'aurais aimé pouvoir écrire le bruit des vagues. C'est impossible. A lui seul, il est un mystère. On ne le saisit pas. On l'écoute. Je fermais les yeux, et j'en étais empli. Bruissement de l'eau, mouvement lent des vagues qui s'articule dans une danse fluide, puis l'éclatement, l'explosion, le volcan en fusion et toutes ces particules qui retombent dans un bruit de pluie, en enfin, l'embrun qui vient lécher le sol. Musique qui traverse les millénaires. Sourde. Grave. Puissante. Douce. Mélodie lancinante, qui ne s'arrête jamais de chanter, qui étourdie et fait danser les âmes. Pleine de toutes les lamentations du monde. C'est un bruit d'orchestre joué par un instrument solitaire.  
   
La mer on s'arrête pour l'écouter.  
Et on finit par ne plus entendre qu'elle.  
   
C'était comme ça alors, je fermais les yeux et je devenais un. Entité particulière, rempli d'eau et de sel. Mon corps était un océan en mouvement, et les vagues de mon coeur se brisaient sur mes os. Je n'avais pas de pensées, pas de sentiments, juste ce besoin avide de connaître l'infini, de le toucher du bout des doigts, d'en arracher une parcelle et de me la greffer quelque part pour ne plus oublier d'être moi, si jamais je revenais à me perdre.  
  

*

  
    
C'est arrivé le cinquième jour. Je m'étais assis sur un rocher et je contemplais la mer. La crique était baignée de vent, il sifflait, venait se jeter contre les falaises et danser contre les vagues folles. Pour la première fois, le ciel était entièrement bleu. Froid et électrique. Des nuages perlaient à l'horizon, blanc comme de la laine de mouton. Je restais figé, ignorant ma peau gelée et couvertes de frissons, fixant l'immensité en espérant m'y couler, me faire oublier. Parfois je battais des paupières, et une image fugitive se dessinait sous ma rétine. Ma mère. Ma soeur. Yassin, même. Pas Cléa, d'elle je ne me souvenais de rien, mis à part la couleur pâle de ses yeux fatigué. Le flash ne durait pas longtemps, une seconde à peine. Je ne cherchais pas à le retenir. Il me faisait peur, à faire surgir ainsi des morceaux oubliés de ma vie.  
   
A un moment, j'ai tourné la tête, et il était là. Silhouette sombre sur la plage. Au début, je n'ai pas réagi. Sa présence ne me faisait rien, ne m'évoquait rien. Il ne bougeait pas, sembler regarder dans ma direction et je me suis pris à penser que c'était stupide, de me fixer moi alors que la mer était juste là, si belle, fascinante, hypnotisante, contrairement à mon corps effacé et mangé de remords. Il a fini par s'avancer. Ses pas marquaient le sable, et j'ai détesté ça, voir un inconnu empiéter sur mon bout de paradis, s'aventurer dans mon monde comme on profane une tombe. Je suis descendu du rocher et j'ai marché à sa rencontre. J'avais la bouche sèche à cause du vent mais j'ai crié quand même :  
   
**\- Tu cherches quelque chose ?**  
   
C'était sans doute la question la plus stupide du monde. Que pouvait on chercher ici, sur un bout de sable abandonné, laissé à la merci des tempêtes ? De toute façon il ne répondait pas. Plus je m'avançais, et plus je le distinguais nettement. Assez petit. Un jean délavé, remonté au niveau des chevilles. Il portait des chaussures blanches, qui n'allait sans doute pas le rester longtemps, si il continuait à patauger dans le sable humide. En haut il n'avait qu'un t-shirt noir qui flottait à cause du vent. Son visage était caché par un gros appareil photo, qu'il tenait à la hauteur de ses yeux. Et qu'il dirigeait vers moi.  
   
J'étais tout près maintenant. Trois pas de plus et je lui rentrais dedans. Je me suis arrêté, et il a baissé l'appareil, l'a rangé lentement dans la pochette qui pendait à son cou. Ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés dansaient au dessus de son crâne.  
   
**\- Salut, je suis Louis.**  
   
Il me tendait une petite main brune. J'ai cligné des yeux. Les siens étaient bleus. Bleus océan. Troublants de clarté, de lumière, de bonheur. Deux petites billes liquides et pétillantes. Magnifiques. Quand je suis sorti de ma torpeur, sa main était retombé le long de son jean et il riait, dévoilant ses dents blanches.  
   
**\- Eh ! On m'avait dit que tu étais étrange mais je pensais pas que c'était à ce point !  
\- Etrange ? Qui as dit ça ?  
\- Je ne sais pas si je dois dévoiler mes sources monsieur-je-passe-des-heures-à-contempler-la-mer.**  
   
J'ai soupiré. Louis souriait toujours, comme un petit soleil. Et comme je ne savais pas quoi dire, j'ai reposé ma question.  
   
**\- Tu cherches quelque chose ?  
\- Ouais toi. Mais c'est bon j'ai trouvé. Enfin, tu es bien Harry... Styles ? C'est ça ?  
\- Euh... Ouais. C'est moi. On se connaît ?  
\- Maintenant oui !**  
   
Un rire a à nouveau secoué ses épaules, et je ne comprenais plus rien. Il s'est laissé tombé sur le sable, m'invitant à en faire de même.  
   
**\- Je crois que je vais reprendre parce que tu m'as l'air plutôt paumé. Donc, je suis Louis. Et je suis photographe.  
\- Ok... C'est cool.  
\- Ouais, plutôt ! J'adore mon travail, et voyager. En ce moment j'ai un truc pour les petits villages bretons alors je sillonne les côtes comme ça. Enfin bref, j'suis arrivé ici, on m'a dit qu'il n'y avait qu'un port, j'ai pris quelques marins en photo – de bons clichés d'ailleurs ! -, on a fumé ensemble et un mec m'a dit " eh, si tu veux photographier un truc amusant, y a un parisien qui va s'allonger sur la plage tout les jours et qui y reste jusqu'à la nuit. Il crèche à l'hôtel de la plage. " Donc, je suis allé à l'hôtel, la fille m'a renseigné sur ton compte et m'a donné la direction vers laquelle elle te voyait souvent aller, et me voilà !**  
   
Je m'étais perdu dans ce flux de paroles. Louis articulait très vite, faisait de grands gestes et semblait habité par ses mots, perdu dans son propre monde. Il avait une voix un peu aigue, et un accent fortement anglais. Voyant mon manque évident de réaction, il a repris.  
   
**\- Alors monsieur-je-passe-des-heures-à-contempler-la-mer, t'as encore perdu ta langue ?  
\- Tu m'as pris en photo ?  
\- Ba... Oui. Je viens de le dire. Un superbe cliché d'ailleurs. Toi, assis sur ton rocher, la mer qui semble prête à t'engloutir, l'écume tout autour et...  
\- Tu m'as pris en photo,** j'ai répété.  
   
Louis m'a tapé sur la cuisse avec un grand rire.  
   
**\- Eh ! Je vais pas te le répéter mille fois. Mais si tu veux la photo on peut s'arranger, je serais ravi de te la faire parvenir, enfin, peut être qu'elle sera dans le magazine de toute façon et-  
\- Un magazine ?  
\- Ouais ! Le New Photograph. Je travaille pour eux, il voulait des paysages de mer, la France des ports et des petits villages côtiers tout ça, franchement, tu corresponds pas trop à ça, je dirais plus que tu étais " la France des mecs paumés qui veulent être oublié par le monde " mais par contre tu rendra super bien dans mon bureau, je t'afficherais juste au dessus de ma bibliothèque ce sera-  
\- Tu ne m'afficheras nul part !**  
   
Louis a cligné des yeux trois fois. Ma tête me tournait et je sentais bouillir dans mes veines une colère que je ne connaissais pas, qui faisait trembler le bout des mes doigts. J'ai repris, détachant chacun de mes mots du mieux que je pouvais, essayant de ne pas fixer ses pupilles de peur de m'y noyer.  
   
**\- Je ne veux pas être dans ton putain de magazine. Et encore moins chez toi. Le droit à l'image tu connais ?  
\- Encore un grand concept de français ça !  
\- Non. C'est du respect. Il n'y a pas ça en Angleterre ?  
\- Si. Sûrement. Mais on s'en fout. Viens faire un procès au magazine, ils te riront au nez. En plus on ne peut même pas t'identifier sur ma photo, c'est ridicule de s'énerver pour si peu. Dis moi plutôt ce qui t'amènes ici, Harry.**  
   
Son détachement était déconcertant. Je l'ai fixé un instant, mais ma colère s'était envolé. Je ne comprenais pas moi même ce qui m'avait pris. Je n'étais pas comme ça normalement, je n'étais pas étrange, à cran, j'aimais les relations sociales, discuter avec les gens, alors pourquoi, pourquoi je ne savais pas comment m'expliquer, pourquoi j'avais envie de me mettre à pleurer, de fuir à nouveau ? Je me suis rendu compte que cela faisait cinq jours que je vivais seul avec moi même, que je ne parlais plus et ne réfléchissais à rien. Louis était comme une tempête qui venait de me remettre à flot. A nouveau, j'avais un pied dans la réalité. J'ai baissé les yeux sur le sable entre mes jambes. Un coquillage blanc écaillé était enfoui dans le sable.  
   
**\- Je crois que j'avais envie de disparaître.**  
 

 

*

   
Louis m'a emmené au bar, là où les marins se rendaient après la pêche, là où je n'avais jamais osé mettre les pieds. Louis ne me ressemblait pas. Lui aussi était différent, mais en plus éclatant. Alors que je ne m'étais transformé en fantôme, alors que j'avais laissé ma peau s'effacer, s'élimer, devenir translucide, lui rayonnait. Il était une boule d'énergie, un rayon de soleil. Il parlait fort, riait pour tout et n'importe quoi, parlait vite et bien, parfois en anglais sans même s'en rendre compte, et comme je le fixais sans rien dire, il se reprenait, me donnait un coup de coude, disait " il faut me le dire ! " avant de reprendre sa phrase là où elle avait été abandonné. Il me faisait rire. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver, juste à la fin du lycée, quand j'étais encore un adolescent rêveur qui pensait que le succès viendrait tout seul, quand moi aussi j'étais un beau parleur, que je savais draguer et donner envie aux autres de m'aimer, quand j'avais de grandes idées, quand je voulais la révolution des coeurs et des âmes, quand je croyais en tellement de choses que je ne pouvais les citer et que l'alcool ne me faisait pas peur. Louis me donnait envie de revenir à cette époque de trêve, cette époque tranquille où je n'étais pas un adulte, où je ne m'étais pas encore perdu en route.  
   
Nous nous étions assis au fond, sur une petite banquette rouge. Sur les murs, des affiches Coca Cola, des photos de l'océan aussi, et d'un phare. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, juste deux vieux accoudés au comptoir qui sirotait un café, et parlait par monosyllabes. Ils avaient l'air fatigués. La gérante avait le teint sec et essuyait des verres qui me semblait propre, regardait parfois dans notre direction et détournait très vite les yeux pour reprendre le torchon. Louis avait commandé deux bières, et il fumait une cigarette qu'il faisait rouler entre ses doigts. La fumée n'avait l'air de déranger personne, et je me suis dit qu'à Paris il se serait fait jeter sur le trottoir.  
   
J'avais fini par lui raconter mon histoire. Mon travail au fast-food, Yassin, les clochards du Monoprix, mon appartement ridicule. J'avais omis le fait de préciser que je rêvais d'être publié, et que cela n'arriverait sûrement jamais. Mais ce n'était pas important. Louis hochait la tête, posait quelques questions, faisait des ronds de fumées, buvait une gorgée de sa bière, recommandait une tournée. Je parlais. Les mots sortaient tout seuls de ma bouche. Je racontais ma fuite. Le voyage en Clio. Le soulagement que j'avais ressenti en voyant l'océan, le vide aussi, le bien être infini, le besoin soudain de rester là, de ne plus jamais repartir, de me laisser couler dans une existence facile. Je lui disais ces heures avec moi même, à me laisser envahir de vent, à laisser mon âme baigner au soleil, à m'allonger sur le sable, quasiment nu pour ressentir les éléments, à regarder le vol des oiseaux, les bateaux revenir au port, la vie qui continuait pendant que moi je m'étais arrêté, quelque part entre les falaises et la mort. Il avait l'air de comprendre. Je le lisais dans ses yeux. J'enchaînais les verres et ma langue se déliait toute seule, je parlais je parlais, après des jours de silence, j'épanchais enfin ma tristesse ma colère ma rage, tout ce qui m'avait balancé au sol et qui m'empêchait de me relever parce que j'avais définitivement peur du monde. Il faisait nuit maintenant. Un groupe d'hommes chantaient. Je m'étais tu et Louis et moi les regardions rire de leur rire gras, se taper sur les bras, faire des blagues douteuses à propos de la politique, de la religion. J'étais un peu soûl je crois. Je ne comprenais pas tout et j'avais le coeur vague, vide de sens. Louis a fini par se relever et je l'ai suivi. Le monde tanguait autour de moi, et lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés dehors, le vent m'a couché à terre. J'avais envie de vomir. Louis m'a redressé, et il riait.  
   
**\- Si j'avais su que ça te mettrais dans cet état.**  
   
J'étais dans ses bras maintenant. Il me serrait contre lui. Nous avons marché jusqu'au port, et l'air gelé me faisait du bien. J'avais l'impression de récupérer mes sensations une à une. Lorsque nous nous sommes assis sur le parapet, la mer devant nous avait l'air calme et limpide. Louis a sorti son appareil et a pris quelques clichés. Des rues sombres. Des bateaux qui tanguaient doucement. De moi aussi. Je le regardais faire sans rien dire. Le bruit lent du ressac m'anesthésiait à nouveau.  
   
**\- C'est tellement étrange...**  
   
Louis s'était rassis. D'une main il tenait une cigarette, de l'autre la mienne. Mes doigts étaient frigorifiés entre les siens.  
**  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tout ça... Ton histoire. Le monde. Ce soir. C'est... étrange. Tu es étrange.**  
   
J'ai haussé les épaules. Je ne me pensais pas étrange. Peut être un peu différent. Egaré. Mais étrange ? Ce n'était pas moi. Louis secoua la tête lentement, et reprit :  
   
**\- Je dis que tu es étrange, parce que quand je te photographie, je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit toi. Tu es comme... En dehors de ton corps. Tu me regardes et je ne contemple rien dans tes yeux. Du vide. C'est magnifique tu sais, tu es magnifique, la façon dont tu parles, dont tu bouges... C'est magnifique. Désolé, je connais pas d'autres mots en français pour dire ça.**  
   
Je me suis raclé la gorge, un peu embarrassé. Louis parlait de plus en plus vite.  
   
**\- Quand je t'ais vu tout à l'heure sur ton rocher, j'ai senti un truc tellement étrange. Je ne sais pas si c'était toi, où la scène en elle même. Il y avait... Les vagues. Enormes. Tu te rends compte qu'elles sont énormes Harry ? Tu te rends compte que si tu glissais, que tu tombais du rocher, tu t'écraserais au milieu de tout ça ? C'est ça... Que j'ai vu. Que tu étais comme perdu, au milieu des vagues en colère, que tu étais comme... Un animal blessé, qui se cachait des autres et qui attendait de mourir sans même vraiment le vouloir. C'est ça ? Est ce que c'est ça ?**  
   
Sa main me faisait mal tant elle me serrait. J'ai croisé son regard. Il était fiévreux, presque inquiet, alarmant. Je m'en suis voulu un instant de lui faire peur, ou d'avoir inconsciemment voulu mourir. Est ce qu'il avait raison ? Est ce que c'était ce que je cherchais en me coupant de tout ? Mais est ce que j'en aurais eu le courage ? Peut être que oui. Peut être que si j'avais continué à me vider de toute substance, de moi même, peut être qu'au moment où je serais devenu une simple enveloppe corporelle pleine de vent, dénué de sens, je me serais laissé glissé. Il avait raison.  
   
J'ai fermé un instant les paupières et quand je les ais rouvertes, Louis tendait la main pour caresser ma joue. J'ai cherché ses lèvres dans l'obscurité. J'avais envie d'avaler un peu de sa lumière.  
 

 

  
**III**  
**RESPIRE**

 

 

  
__«_  Je t'aime, je t'aime, c'est mon_  
_seul mouvement, vers toi, mon corps_  
_vers le tien, mon âme vers la tienne._  
_Mais il n'y aura pas de choc, non,_  
_pas de collision, il n'y aura qu'un_  
_mélange imparfait et cela sera notre_  
_seule souffrance, ne pas pouvoir nous_  
_mêler jusque dans le centre de nos atomes,_  
_ne pas pouvoir ne plus être qu'un seul._  
_Je veux vivre pour essayer d'être dans ta peau. _»__

   
  
   
La nuit était noire d'encre lorsque nous sommes parvenus à ma chambre. Le corps de Louis était un poids contre le mien, une chaleur inconnue et familère à la fois. Ses lèvres dans mon cou formaient des rayons de caresses. Je fermais les yeux et j'étais bien, c'était dans ses bras, au creux de ses paumes, au fond de ses pupilles, une douceur que je ne connaissais pas, un sentiment qui me donnait envie de croire à autre chose, à un renouveau.  
   
Je l'ai laissé me déshabiller. Mon corps acculé contre le mur, frottant la tapisserie vieillotte, était tendu de désir, perclu de frissons iréels. Mon épiderme brûlait pour la tension au bout de ses doigts, pour sa langue qui glissait sur mes tatouages, les redessinant entièrement, n'ommettant aucun détail, pour ses hanches qui venaient lentement se frotter aux miennes, me tirant des gémissements obscènes. Je cherchais sans cesse sa bouche, griffant sa nuque jusqu'à ce qu'il me revienne, attrapant ses lèvres entre mes dents, caressant sa langue qui avait un goût de bière. Tout son corps sentait le vent, la mer et le tabac et je n'avais plus du tout envie de mourir, juste de vivre, de vivre jusqu'à me diluer contre sa peau.  
   
**\- Tu es pressé...**  
   
Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Ses yeux, noirs comme des lames sondaient les miens, y coulaient leur poison lent et j'aurais voulu hurler, hurler que oui, j'étais pressé, plus que jamais, que j'avais envie de lui, envie qu'il me terrasse, qu'il me morde, qu'il me dévore entièrement, qu'il me fasse mal et qu'il me marque, que j'avais envie qu'une chaleur humaine à nouveau me remplisse et me tienne, me soulage de mes blessures, me fasse du bien, tellement de bien que j'en pleurerais, et que je voulais par dessus tout que ce soit lui, toujours, à jamais, simplement lui.  
   
**\- Touches moi... Partout...**  
   
Il m'a allongé sur le lit. Les draps étaient froids sous mon dos et pour la première fois, je ressentais une ivresse à être ici, dans cette chambre. Louis était assis sur mes cuisses, nu et magnifique à la lumière de la lune. Pas un instant je n'ai pensé que j'allais faire l'amour à un inconnu. Tout semblait si juste. Louis sur moi. Louis qui sortait son appareil photo abandonné au pied du lit, Louis qui me souriait doucement. Louis qui avait été le seul à venir me chercher, à voir ma douleur, à m'extirper de la boue où je m'enlisais. Louis qui murmurait qu'il voulait me photographier avant, et qu'après seulement il me caresserait partout, là où je le voudrais, là où ça me ferait du bien, là où j'aurais envie d'être aimé. Il n'y avait pas de flash, juste une lumière bleutée qui m'éblouissait et dont je fuyais le rayon. Je ne voulais voir que lui. Ses cuisses, petites et brunes mais beaucoup plus musclées que les miennes, longues et pâles. Ses fesses que je sentais sur ma peau. Son ventre. Son torse et ses tatouages. Ses bras. Son sexe, gonflé et rouge contre son ventre. J'avais envie de lui. Tellement que cela en devenait douloureux. J'ai tendu le bras vers l'appareil, et à nouveau la lumière bleue est apparu.  
   
**\- Louis, viens... Arrête ça... J'ai envie...**  
   
Il s'est mis à rire mais l'appareil a disparu dans la pochette, remplacé entre ses doigts par un préservatif. Il l'a enfilé sans un mot, et je le regardais faire, hypnotisé par chacun de ses gestes. Le temps était comme suspendu, perdu quelque part entre nos deux êtres, attendant une fusion, un commencement pour se remettre à tourner.  
   
Louis est revenu sur moi. Son sexe butait à présent contre mes fesses, mais il ne faisait rien, m'embrassait seulement, si lentement que toutes les sensations s'en trouvaient décuplées. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir été un jour aussi excité et calme à la fois. Lorsqu'il m'a pénétré, mon corps était entièrement détendu. Je flottais. J'étais le vent, les nuages, l'embrun de la mer, le vide sous la falaise et Louis me remplissait enfin, vivant, chaud et doux, à parcourir mon corps de ses doigts comme on caresse les touches d'un piano. Je vibrais de désir. Nous étions la même danse silencieuse, liée dans une étreinte brûlante, ses hanches s'agitaient lentement au dessus de moi, son sexe lourd et figé se traçait un chemin et j'aurais voulu lui ouvrir mes entrailles, qu'il découvre tout, qu'il se glisse dans chaque recoin de mon être, qu'il dépose sa chaleur partout et que jamais il ne s'en aille.  
   
Doucement, son visage prenait la couleur de l'orgasme. Derrières ses paupières mi closes, un océan bouillonnait, l'éternité menaçait d'exploser. Parfois, ses traits se contractaient, un spasme tendait sa bouche, lui faisait murmurer mon prénom, rougissait ses joues, et il soupirait longuement, se détendait à nouveau et accélérait encore, aggripait mes bras, mes hanches, s'enfonçait si loin que je ne sentais plus mon propre corps mais juste lui. Je me tendais, creusais le dos, assoiffé de sa peau en sueur. Je glissais ma main dans ses cheveux humides et lit craquait, venait secouer le mur et Louis riait un peu, disait que j'étais magnifique, qu'il aimait tellement que je bouge comme ça, qu'il voulait que je le serre fort alors je le faisais, je tenais ses fesses entre mes mains, je pressais ses reins contre les miens et je gémissais contre ses lèvres, plus fort, plus loin, encore.  
   
Plus fort.  
Plus loin.  
Encore.  
   
Encore.  
 

  
   
    
Le soleil sur mes paupières m'a réveillé. J'ai cligné des yeux. Le ciel était d'un bleu glacé, nous avions oublié de fermer les rideaux et il faisait froid dans la chambre. Je me suis retourné. Louis dormait, la couette à ses pieds, cachant à peine ses jambes. Tout son corps avait une couleur de caramel. Je l'ai regardé longuement, mes yeux dévalant le long de ses courbes généreuses, ses cuisses, ses fesses rondes et fermes, ses hanches presque féminine, son dos, sa nuque, ses bras tatoués. Il avait l'air si calme, reposé, détendu et à nouveau j'ai eu envie de lui. Je suis monté sur ses fesses et je me suis allongé, le nez dans son cou. Il avait une odeur douce, les dernières effluves d'un parfum, le goût un peu âcre de la sueur et la lavande des draps. Je l'ai senti bouger, etouffer un rire lorsque je me suis mis à lui mordre l'oreille. Nous sommes restés longtemps comme ça, mon corps recouvrant le sien comme une couverture, baignés par le soleil matinal. Et puis Louis a sorti son visage de l'oreiller et a murmuré " viens " et je l'ai pénétré lentement. Nous avons fait à nouveau l'amour, blotti l'un contre l'autre, si doucement que les secondes ne coulaient plus. Mes gémissements se perdaient au creux de son oreille et son corps engourdi de sommeil ne réagissait presque pas, se laissait épuiser, seuls ses fesses remontaient de temps en temps, se resseraient autour de moi, se tendaient vers mon ventre. Il a joui contre le draps, son visage relevé vers le soleil, et je l'ai serré si fort, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, je voulais qu'il reste toujours, je voulais le tenir et ne jamais le voir fuir.  
   
Après ça, je me suis relevé. Je suis allé à la douche et Louis a simplement dit qu'il voulait dormir encore un peu. Sous le jet d'eau froide, j'avais peur de laver les caresses de cette nuit, et de tout effacer. J'avais froid, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Cette lente disparition de mes sensations me faisaient peur à présent, je me rendais compte que j'avais frôlé le vide sans m'en rendre compte, que j'aurais pu me perdre et ne jamais me retrouver. Je suis sorti rapidement, le corps mal rincé, et j'ai essuyé la mousse avec la serviette rêche qui avait été posé près du lavabo. Je me suis regardé dans le miroir. Je n'avais l'air de rien. Mon corps était trop long, trop blanc, trop maigre, trop rien du tout. Mes cheveux seuls me plaisaient encore, s'enroulaient en boucles souples et frisottaient au niveau de mes tempes, retombaient comme une couronne le long de mes épaules. Mes tatouages aussi. J'aimais tout ce qu'ils représentaient à mes yeux, toute les étapes de ma vie que je pouvais y lire, ainsi exposé sur ma propre peau. Gemma disait tout le temps que j'avais un corps cahier de brouillon, et ça me faisait rire. J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis rhabillé, repoussant le visage de ma soeur aussi loin que je le pouvais. Quand je suis revenu dans la chambre, Louis était assis en tailleur au milieu des couvertures. Mon carnet sur les jambes. Il a relevé la tête et m'a souri.  
   
**\- Tu m'avais pas dit que tu écrivais.  
\- Je n'écris plus.**  
   
C'était un mensonge. J'écrivais toujours. Mais plus sur des feuilles, plus sur l'ordinateur, en tout cas, plus là où il y en aurait une trace. A présent j'écrivais silencieusement, dans ma tête. Toutes les phrases étaient quelque part dans mon esprit, là où personne ne pourrait les trouver, les lire, et ensuite venir me juger. Louis a agité le carnet en souriant toujours.  
  **  
\- Si. Il y a un début d'histoire là dedans. C'est trop beau, j'aime beaucoup ton-  
**    
Il n'a pas fini sa phrase. Je lui ai arraché le carnet des mains, le serrant contre ma poitrine comme le ferait un enfant. Je n'avais même pas le temps de me trouver ridicule, mon coeur battait soudain trop fort. Louis avait lu. Il avait lu mes mots.  
   
**\- Eh. Harry, je suis désolé, je savais pas que c'était, genre, un sujet tabou.  
\- Ce n'en est pas un.**  
   
Je me suis détourné et ait rangé le carnet dans mon sac. Louis ne bougeait toujours pas, mais il semblait ne pas comprendre la situation. J'ai rejoint la fenêtre sans un mot, et je l'ai ouverte, inspirant l'air frais. La mer semblait calme ce matin, remuant lentement, des vagues minuscules créant des reflets sombres à sa surface.  
   
**\- Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je lise ?  
\- Parce que. C'est comme ça.  
\- Bon. En tout cas tu écris vraiment bien. Tu as déjà pensé à te faire éditer ?**  
   
J'ai serré le bois de la fenêtre entre mes doigts. Soudain je me sentais lasse, fatigué. A nouveau je sentais le vide poindre dans mon ventre, et les larmes remonter dans ma gorge. Louis continuait, son ton de plus en plus enjoué, il disait aimer ma façon de voir le monde, de faire penser mes personnages, d'analyser les situations d'une manière si amusante, et j'aurais voulu l'étouffer dans l'oreiller, ne plus jamais l'entendre, le voir disparaître et disparaître moi aussi, devenir un bout de rien, un morceau de météorite qui exploserait dans le ciel et s'étendrait sans que personne ne le sache. Mais je me suis mis à pleurer. Le front appuyé contre la vitre. Louis a fini par se taire et bientôt il m'entourait, embrassait mes épaules, me tirait par la taille pour me ramener à lui et essayait en vain de sécher mes larmes. Je l'ai laissé m'assoir sur le lit. Il a pris mon visage entre ses mains et m'a embrassé. Longtemps. J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait m'aspirer, me rendre neuf, me redonner une couleur. Peu à peu, je me suis calmé. Louis m'a relâché, à bout de souffle. Il a enfoui son visage dans mon cou et il attendu encore. Son souffle était calme et je l'ai imité, calquant le moment de ses inspirations, de ses expirations, remontant à la surface.  
   
Alors, enfin, j'ai raconté. Je lui ai parlé de mes échecs, de mon rêve d'enfant, je lui ai dit qu'écrire était la seule chose que j'aimais faire, mais que j'étais mauvais, ou pas assez actuel en tout cas, que mes thèmes n'étaient pas novateurs, et que ce n'était pas quelque chose que mon style allait changer, que j'en avais marre de me battre et de me voir toujours retomber, que je n'y arrivais plus, que j'avais perdu le souffle, l'envie et que je ne voulais plus écrire. Louis se taisait. Jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini de parler, il n'a absolument rien dit. J'avais presque l'impression qu'il dormait, mais les caresses qu'il laissait errer sur mon dos me prouvait le contraire. Il était attentif, et c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin, quelqu'un qui m'aime, qui me tienne contre lui quand tout se cassait la gueule, quelqu'un qui m'écoute quand j'en avais besoin et qui me dise quoi faire, quelqu'un qui prenne soin de moi.  
   
Un long silence a suivi. Je n'osais presque plus respirer. Louis a fini par relever son visage, ses traits étaient crispés et durs. Aussi ciselés que les falaises.  
   
**\- Ce sont vraiment des connards.**  
   
J'ai cligné des paupières.  
   
**\- Qui ?  
\- Tout ceux qui t'ont refusé ! C'est... C'est pas possible merde.**  
   
Il s'est relevé, s'est mis à faire le tour de la pièce en jurant en anglais. Je le regardais tourner, s'allumer finalement une cigarette, se foutant bien de savoir si oui ou non il avait le droit de fumer dans un hôtel.  
   
**\- Non mais j'y crois pas... Tu as du talent Harry ! Ne t'avises jamais de croire le contraire, tu en as. J'adorerais te lire, j'adorerais avoir une bibliothèque pleine de tes bouquins, tu le mérites, je te jure, et pourtant je ne fais pas souvent de compliments, putain, ça me tue qu'on ne te donne pas ta chance...  
\- Louis...  
\- Non. C'est vrai ! Et ne me dis pas que tu penses le contraire, c'est putain de vrai. Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait de toi, je vais...**  
   
Il n'a rien fait d'autre que taper son poing dans le mur. Un moment, nous nous sommes figés tout les deux. Le visage de Louis est passé de furieux à une grimace de douleur et il ne m'en a pas fallu davantage pour me relever d'un bond et lui attraper la main. Ses phalanges étaient rouges.  
   
**\- Mais t'es con putain, t'aurais pu te faire mal !  
\- C'est rien comparé à ce que je leur ferais à eux,** a t'il grommelé dans sa barbe.  
   
Je l'ai regardé un instant, et je me suis à rire. Je crois que c'était la première fois que je riais vraiment devant lui, parce qu'il m'a fixé avec un air hébété avant d'attraper mon visage entre ses mains et de m'embrasser. J'en ai eu le souffle coupé, en sentant toute la passion qu'il y mettait, comme ci il sortait ça de son ventre, de ses entrailles, de son coeur. Je suis resté quelques secondes chancelant avant d'attraper ses hanches et de le tirer contre moi. Entre deux baisers, il continuait d'insulter la terre entière et moi je continuais à rire, à rire jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux.  
   
Ce n'est que plus tard, exténués sur le lit, nos deux corps étroitement enlacés que Louis m'a murmuré :  
   
**\- Promets moi que tu écriras à nouveau, et que tu te battras encore. Promets moi de ne jamais laisser quelqu'un te faire perdre ta confiance.**  
   
J'ai promis.  
 

 

*

   
Ma vie s'est à nouveau organisé d'une façon étrange. Louis a pris une chambre à l'hôtel, mais juste pour se donner une contenance, en vérité il l'utilisait pour entreposer ses affaires et les miennes. Je pense que Emilie s'en était rendu compte, mais elle ne disait rien, trop contente d'avoir deux clients. Nous passions des heures à nous promener sur la plage, sur les falaises, sur le port. J'accompagnais Louis dans ce qu'il appellait " ses shootings photos " et parfois il me faisait poser, ou alors de moi même, je me mettais devant l'appareil et faisait des grimaces. Il photographiait beaucoup de visages, les marins du village y était presque tous passés, la gérante du bar, même Emilie ou l'épicière. J'adorais le voir travailler, son visage prenait alors une expression sérieuse, ses yeux se plissaient, et sa langue se glissait entre ses lèvres. Lors de nos promenades, il prenait souvent la mer aussi, ou les falaises. Le vide. Le remous. Il lâchait ma main parfois, se précipitait à un point, narguait le vent et réussissait à immortaliser une vague qui s'explosait contre les falaises, ou un rayon de soleil qui perçait les nuages, et se déployait en un point de lumière unique sur la lande. Parfois il m'arrivait d'avoir peur, quand il s'approchait trop du bord des précipices, je criais et il se retournait en riant, agitait l'appareil et revenait en courant me montrant la photo qu'il venait de prendre.  
   
Le midi, nous retournions au village et mangieons au bar. Ils servaient des crêpes bretonnes ou des soupes et Louis disait qu'il n'y avait rien de meilleur avec un verre de cidre. C'est comme ça que je me suis rendu compte que là aussi, j'avais presque cesser de m'alimenter. Au début je réchignais à avaler mon assiette entière, mais Louis usait toujours de stratagèmes, me faisait rire, et je finissais par me plier à la moindre de ses demandes. Vers deux heures, nous retournions dehors, et je partais sur ma crique, observer les vagues, m'y baigner quelque fois. Louis me suivait parfois, mais n'aimait pas rester sans rien faire trop longtemps. Il m'avait avoué aussi ne pas savoir nager, mais j'avais fini par le persuader de venir avec moi. Je l'avais tenu dans mes bras, plongeant dans l'eau glacé et presque aussitôt il avait hurlé que j'étais malade de me baigner la dedans, qu'il voulait ressortir tout de suite. J'avais ri cinq bonnes minutes en le voyant grelotter de froid sur le rivage. Si il ne venait pas avec moi sur la crique, il se baladait dans les environs, arpentait la lande, les plages. Je restais seul et je me rendais compte que tout était différent, que je n'avais plus ce poids silencieux au coeur, que lorsque je fermais les paupières, il n'y avait que Louis, que voir le soleil se réfléter sur les flots me donnait envie d'écrire ou de rire, qu'un peu de mon mal être s'était envolé, que je me sentais à nouveau moi, un homme à part entière, que l'on voulait écouter, entendre, qui pouvait s'expliquer et avoir la chance d'être rassuré. Je n'étais plus au bord du vide, je n'étais plus sous les vagues, j'avais toujours peur du noir et envie de solitude mais il y avait autre chose, qui me maintenait à flot. Louis arrivait vers cinq heures, criait mon nom du haut de la plage et j'allais le rejoindre. Il me racontait ce qu'il avait vu, me montrait quelques clichés et puis nous allions à l'épicerie acheter de quoi manger le soir. J'aimais ce moment où je lui tenais la main, où il appuyait son épaule contre la mienne, parfois m'embrassait du bout des lèvres, se foutant bien des regards aiguisés, marchait en riant, en parlant fort. Nous passions la porte du petit magasin et je souriais toujours, comme un imbécile.  
   
Nous prenions des fruits, du chocolat, de la confiture, des gâteaux. L'épicière nous regardait sans rien dire, mais je me doutais qu'elle devait se dire que nous mangieons vraiment n'importe comment. C'était vrai. En rentrant, nous nous jetions sous la douche, affamés l'un de l'autre. Nos mains glissaient partout, s'égaraient, et lorsque la buée devenait insupportable et l'air irrespirable, nous ressortions et tombions sur le lit en riant. Louis ressortait alors notre butin, découpaient les fruits, les étalaient sur mon corps nu, faisait de même avec le chocolat, la confiture, les gâteaux. Au début j'avais trouvé ça vraiment étrange, Louis disait pour m'amuser que c'était une coutume en Angleterre et que je devais m'y plier si je voulais qu'il reste. Maintenant, j'ai compris qu'il avait juste décidé de faire ça pour que je mange. Mon corps émacié ne lui avait pas échappé, parfois j'en avais honte, je voulais faire l'amour dans le noir, et Louis disait que j'étais stupide, qu'il s'en foutait de sentir un peu trop mes os, que çe ne changeait rien, que j'étais magnifique et désirable et que de toute façon, j'allais bientôt reprendre du poids, si je mangeais à tout les repas. Et ça marchait. Lorsque c'était mon tour, je ne laissais pas une miette. Si j'avais pu dévorer Louis, je l'aurais fait aussi, mais il se tortillait toujours, riait aux éclats, murmurait que je lui faisais mal et puis juste après il se retournait, se frottait contre les draps comme un chat, la lumière jouait entre ses reins, dévalait son dos et je fondais sur lui, incapable de me retenir.  
   
Mes nuits étaient toujours blanches, et encore plus fatiguantes qu'avant, mais pour rien au monde je n'en aurait laissé passé une. Je ne me lassais pas de sa peau, que je commençais à connaître par coeur. Chacun de ses points sensibles, ses grains de beautés, la tâche de naissance derrière sa nuque, l'emplacement de ses tatouages, j'aurais pu les trouver les yeux fermés. Louis me dévorait chaque nuit un peu plus, devenait brutal, puis lent, doux, sauvage. Il me faisait penser à l'océan toujours différent, inssaisissable, incompréhensible parfois. Je pouvais passer des heures à l'embrasser, à lui murmurer à l'oreille des choses idiotes, et parfois au creux de la nuit, nous nous arrêtions, morts de fatigue, et ses doigts ne faisaient que me caresser, m'effleurer, et il me racontait sa vie en Angleterre, me parlait de sa famille, de son travail, avec toujours de l'amour dans sa voix, beaucoup de joie. J'aurais pu l'écouter parler des heures durant. Sa voix était douce comme une berceuse, parfois il chantait pour m'endormir et j'adorais ce moment, où je le laissais entièrement faire, où je lui faisais confiance et où je lui offrais mon sommeil, mon moment de faiblesse.  
   
Certains jours, ils pleuvaient et nous restions dans la chambre. L'eau glissait sans bruit sur les vitres, son roulement lent sur les tuiles comme un murmure liquide. Louis allait à la fenêtre, regardait dehors et faisait une moue d'enfant, le draps entourait à peine son corps nu, il se lovait dedans, en respirait le parfum et revenait vers moi, m'y cachait, m'enfermait dans notre cabane, sous la couette et les oreillers. Nous parlions peu, seulement en murmures etouffés de baisers. Pendant des heures, nous pouvions faire l'amour, nous épuiser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien d'autre que le vertige. Tout nos mouvements semblaient sortis d'ailleurs, d'un rêve égaré. Louis avait la souplesse d'un chat, les griffes aussi acérés, le regard immense et captivant et je plongeais jusque dans les tréfonds de son être, l'explorant, le devinant, l'embrassant, l'embrasant, fou de son odeur, du moindre de ses halètements, de la manière dont il ondulait son bassin sur mes hanches, de ses mains contre mes fesses lorsqu'il jouissait, des spasmes de plaisir sur son visage d'ange, du bleu lagon de ses yeux à la fin de l'orgasme. Parfois, il prenait son appareil photo, montait sur moi, et la petite lumière bleue clignotait sur mon visage jusqu'à ce que je m'écroule de plaisir. Je n'avais jamais voulu voir ces clichés, que Louis jugeait pourtant comme " les plus réussis de toute sa putain de carrière " mais étrangement, savoir qu'il était là, à immortaliser le moment me plaisait. Il restait quelque chose de nous, dans cette petite boîte noire, où j'existais, les yeux brûlants d'amour, le corps rouge et délié, l'âme écartelé, ces journées passées à rouler entre les draps, il y en avait une trace, un souvenir matériel.  
   
J'essayais de ne pas trop réfléchir à tout ce que cette passion engendrait, et pourtant deux fois, j'avais joui en lui murmurant que je l'aimais. Louis n'avait rien dit de ça, n'avait pas relevé, et j'espèrais que ce soit parce qu'il n'avait même pas entendu. En vérité j'avais peur. Tellement peur. Je le savais, que ce n'était qu'éphémère. Il avait le voyage dans la peau. L'envie des grands espaces, des découvertes, de la poussière du sable, du balancement lent de la mer, du roulis des voitures, des couleurs et des langues, des pays égarés, des noms impossibles à prononcer, des grands lacs bleus et des déserts brûlants. C'était dans ses yeux, au fond de ses pupilles, un grain de lumière qui hurlait le départ, le changement, qui voulait fuir et ne jamais revenir, rester insaississable, ne pas s'enliser dans l'habitude. Qui étais je pour vouloir empêcher ça ? Mon corps à moi était lasse du monde, je m'en persuadais. Je me répétais inlassablement que ce qui l'animait n'était pas fait pour moi, que je finirais par retomber dans le noir. Je le savais. Et je ne faisais rien pour l'en empêcher.  
    
 

 

  
    
Cette nuit là, Louis était déchaîné. Il y avait de l'orage, et la mer faisait rugir son ventre gonflé d'eau, les vagues claquaient contre les falaises, s'explosaient en gémissant. Nous avions passés une heure dehors à essayer de braver la tempête, Louis son appareil autour du cou, voulant absolument immortaliser un éclair qui viendrait plonger dans les vagues. Il avait fini par réussir et nous étions rentrés en courant jusqu'à l'hôtel, riant comme des gamins, poursuivis par la pluie. A peine la porte de la chambre passée, Louis s'était jeté sur moi. Son appareil pendait toujours à son cou, et venait s'écraser contre mon ventre. Je gloussais encore, terriblement excité par son corps trempé, ses jambes que je devinais si bien sous son jean, son sexe qui tendait le tissu imbibé d'eau.  
   
**\- Lou... On mange pas ?**  
   
Ses doigts étaient en train d'ôter fébrilement les boutons de ma chemise et il secoua la tête, balançant des petites goutelettes d'eau au passage.  
   
**\- Non. C'est toi que je bouffe ce soir.**  
   
Je me suis retenu de lui dire que c'était ce qui arrivait tout les soirs depuis bientôt deux semaines, il avait l'air si pressé, si fièvreux, que moi même j'avais envie de me taire, de le laisser faire, prendre le contrôle de mon corps.  
   
Je me suis retrouvé nu en quelques secondes et Louis m'a repoussé sur le lit, bataillant avec la ceinture de son jean. Je me suis rapproché, lui enlevant l'appareil photo pour le glisser sous la commode. Quand je me suis redressé, Louis tirait sur son jean qui collait à ses jambes, jurant entre ses dents.  
   
**\- C'est bon, laisse.**  
   
Je l'ai allongé à son tour sur le lit et il se tortillait sous moi, tandis que je baissais son jean et son caleçon, jusqu'en dessous de ses fesses, mes doigts frôlant sa peau humide.  
   
**\- Arrête de bouger.  
\- Ha... Harry... Putain...**  
   
J'ai relevé les yeux vers lui. Il semblait déjà sur le point de jouir alors que je n'avais rien fait du tout. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, aussi pressé, frémissant, au bord des larmes. Je ne comprenais pas du tout son état mais j'étais trop excité pour réfléchir.  
   
**\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, je ferais tout ce que tu veux mon ange...**  
   
Je crois qu'il avait ressenti la panique au fond de ma voix. Son corps tendu de plaisir n'était plus qu'un brasier fou, que j'avais moi même allumé et que je ne savais plus éteindre. Je me suis penché en avant et son sexe a glissé entre mes lèvres. Louis s'est mis à gémir, je sentais ses cuisses se serrer autour de moi, ses poings aggriper les draps.  
   
**\- Pas... Pas comme ça...**  
   
J'ai relevé la tête, essoufflé, cherchant dans son regard à comprendre, à deviner ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit, ce pour quoi il se damnait.  
   
**\- Comment Lou ? Dis moi, je le ferais. Je ferais tout pour toi...**  
   
Les mots ont mis longtemps avant de réussir à s'écouler. Je ne comprenais pas tout. Il parlait en anglais, semblait perdu lui même. Il me voulait. Si fort qu'il en avait mal au coeur. Il avait peur aussi. Il voulait que je vienne, que je monte sur lui, que je lui fasse l'amour et qu'il puisse voir mon visage au bord de l'orgasme. Il voulait cette image, imprimée dans ses rétines.  
   
Je l'ai fait. Je suis monté sur lui. Son sexe humide de salive glissait entre mes fesses et Louis griffait mon ventre, balançait ses hanches, tremblait de quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas. J'avais mal aux cuisses, je sentais mes muscles se tendre et mes reins s'affaisser à chaque choc mais il me regardait dans les yeux, et je m'y noyais, le bruit de sa peau qui claquait sous mes fesses, toute son odeur d'eau, d'herbe et de vent, j'aurais pu continuer jusqu'à en mourir, j'aurais pu m'évanouir sur son corps brûlant.  
   
C'est lui qui a joui en premier. Son dos s'est cambré vers moi, et ses yeux papillonaient. Il avait l'air irréel, à la lumière de l'orage, trempé de sueur, et je ne voyais que lui, et je n'entendais que lui, son murmure rauque au plus fort de l'orgasme.  
   
**\- Harry... Mon amour...**  
 

 

  
**IV**  
**CHUTE**

 

 

  
__«_  On ne sait jamais rien de ce_  
_qui se noue entre les êtres,_  
_eux mêmes souvent l'ignorent,_  
_et le découvrent en se perdant. _»__

   
  
   
Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillé et Louis ne dormait plus depuis longtemps. Il était dans la chambre d'à côté et faisait sa valise. Il virevoltait partout, parlait d'un appel du journal, maintenant que la dernière commande était terminé il partait pour l'Italie, un super sujet, six mois à silloner les routes latines, à se nourrir de pâtes et de pizza, de glaces et de fromages, que les hôtels seraient sûrement supers et qu'il avait tellement hâte, que le train partait à onze heure treize et qu'on allait prendre ma voiture, tu comprends, j'ai déjà fait du stop pour venir et c'est vraiment chiant.  
   
J'écoutais sans rien dire, fixant ses allers retours, repassant dans ma tête la scène de la nuit dernière, le tremblement que j'avais eu au coeur quand il m'avait appellé mon amour, ce que j'avais imaginé ensuite, une vie remplie de Louis, un mariage, des enfants, une maison au bord de la mer, et maintenant ça, le départ inévitable que j'avais tenté d'ignorer et qui me revenait à la face comme une belle claque. J'avais envie de vomir mais Louis revenait déjà, m'embrassait, me parlait de choses que je ne comprenais même pas, me répétait que j'étais magnifique et plein de talent et que tout irait bien, qu'il était tellement heureux de m'avoir rencontré, que j'avais éclairé sa putain de vie, que je donnais un sens à tout ça et moi j'avais envie de hurler quel sens quel sens merde il n'y a aucun sens à part le vide qui revient qui m'enserre une envie de mourir encore plus forte que jamais je vais courir et me jeter dans la mer m'écraser sur les rochers et tu prendras mon sang en photo tu diras ouais c'était un bon coup on a baisé comme il faut lui et moi il était con aussi pleins de rêves et de fantasmes il s'imaginait déjà une vie à mes côtés le pauvre maintenant je pars, il part, tout le monde part de toute façon.  
   
La porte avait claqué et joyeusement, Louis me criait de le rejoindre avec la dernière valise.  
   
Je n'ai pas pleuré.  
   
J'ai rejoint la voiture. Et j'ai démarré.  
   
Vers la gare.  
    
 

  
    
Je roulais en silence. Louis consultait son portable, apparemment le mail de son patron et acquiesçait parfois, commentait les villes qu'il allait visiter, tout ce qu'il pourrait y faire, les projets qu'il avait déjà en tête, les photos magnifiques que ça allait donner. Au bout de vingt minutes, il a fini par se rendre compte de mon silence et a tourné la tête vers moi, sa main sur mon genou. Je brûlais de douleur.  
   
**\- Eh, Harry. Quelque chose ne va pas ? T'es pas content ?**  
   
J'ai haussé les épaules. Content ? Comment pourrais je être content ? J'étais tombé fou amoureux d'un connard qui allait se barre à des kilomètres de la France, et ne sûrement jamais revenir. Louis a fait remonter sa main lentement le long de ma cuisse.  
   
**\- Pourquoi tu parles pas ?  
\- J'ai rien à dire.  
\- Ok... T'es fâché ? Je sais que j'aurais du t'en parler avant, mais je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir...  
\- Plaisir ?**  
   
Mes mains étaient devenues blanches autour du volant. Louis me regardait avec ses yeux comme des soucoupes, ne paraissant pas comprendre le ton que je venais d'employer.  
   
**\- Ba oui. Genre, toi moi, l'Italie, six mois rien que tout les deux, c'est plutôt cool non, ça fait lune de miel tu trouves pas ?**  
   
Il s'est mis à rire. J'ai freiné d'un coup sec et la voiture s'est immobilisé au milieu de la route, entre deux champs. Louis a cessé d'esclaffer.  
   
**\- T'es malade ?! Tu veux avoir un accident ou quoi ?  
\- Je comprends pas Louis. Toi, moi, l'Italie ?**  
   
Il cligna doucement des yeux, paraissant rassembler ses pensées.  
   
**\- Attends... Je ne t'ais pas dit ?  
\- Non.  
\- Putain, vraiment ? Oh quel con ! Excuse moi ! Alors, je te raconte ! J'ai envoyé un de tes textes à mon patron, ne fais pas cette tête je sais que tu vas me tuer tout ça mais écoute la suite, bref, il m'a dit que c'était pas mal du tout, que tu étais bon et que tu savais manier ta plume etc, je lui ai dit que t'étais libre, et que c'était toi que je voulais pour le prochain travail, là dessus il a un peu rechigné, du genre " oh non, Tomlinson, arrête de faire ta diva, c'est pas comme ça que ça marche, et j'avais déjà mis Andrew sur le coup en plus " Bien sur, je lui ai dit que Andrew et moi on pouvait pas se blairer – ce qui est vrai d'ailleurs, un jour il a renversé du café sur mon pantalon et j'ai du aller à l'hosto – il a un peu grogné et comme je lâchais pas l'affaire – tu me connais ! - il a accepté une mise à l'essai. Donc, tu commences dès qu'on est en Italie, c'est super simple, chaque jour j'envoie une photo au magazine, et il faut un texte qui l'accompagne, l'histoire du cliché en quelque sorte, ça peut être romancé, tout ce que tu veux, enfin faut que ça ait un sens dans tout les cas. Voilà ! C'est super non ?  
\- Je... Sais pas...  
\- Je sais, tu vas me dire que tu ne voulais pas être journaliste, mais ça peut vraiment te lancer ! Et entre nous ça marche bien non ? Je me disais qu'on pouvait... Essayer les deux. Y arriver ensemble. Si tu te fais un nom, tu publieras facilement tes romans en plus.**  
   
Je ne le regardais plus. Soudain, j'avais envie de vomir. De pleurer. Je fixais la route sans la voir et Louis continuait de parler, de s'expliquer, de vouloir me convaincre de le suivre. Mais de le suivre ou ? Dans quoi ? J'avais déjà fuit, sans donner de nouvelles à personne. Est ce que j'avais le droit maintenant de partir pour l'Italie, de saisir un travail pour lequel on m'avait pistonné, de continuer à aimer Louis, de quitter le village et ma crique et la mer déchaînée ?  
   
J'ai fini par redémarrer. Je voyais bien que Louis était blessé de mon silence, il paraissait se rendre compte de quelque chose, d'un truc qui avait merdé. Le problème c'est que je n'arrivais à rien lui reprocher. Il avait cru bien faire, et au fond, peut être que c'était lui qui avait raison. Il était là, mon espoir, mon renouveau. Ce n'était pas l'océan, le vide. C'était Louis.  
   
Mais je ne le méritais pas.  
   
Nous avons traversés les derniers kilomètres en silence. Lorsque la gare est apparu à l'horizon, Louis a enlevé sa main de mon genou et il a demandé, très gentiment, très doucement, comme si il s'adressait à un animal apeuré, ce que j'étais bien sûr.  
   
**\- Tu viens avec moi ?**  
   
J'ai attendu de longues secondes. Je me suis garé sur le parking. La pluie tombait doucement sur le pare brise, glissait le long des feuilles des platanes et la main de Louis était chaude et rassurante. Je me sentais à nouveau vide de tout.  
   
**\- Non. Désolé, je peux pas.**  
   
Il n'a rien dit d'autre. La portière s'est ouverte puis refermé. Il a attrapé ses affaires à l'arrière, et a laissé les miennes et a contourné la voiture. J'ai baissé ma vitre lorsqu'il est arrivé à mon niveau. La pluie glissait le long de sa nuque, et dans la lumière grise, je le revoyais m'étreindre doucement, rire par dessus une assiette de crêpes, courir au milieu des cailloux, me faire l'amour, me laver les cheveux sous la douche, choisir des paquets de Petit Prince au milieu de l'épicerie, prendre en photo chacun de mes tatouages, pousser des petits cris aigus en mettant les pieds dans l'eau froide, se réveiller le matin les cheveux en bordel et les yeux minuscules gonflés de sommeil, enfiler un de mes pulls en prétextant qu'il sentait meilleur que les siens, fumer à la fenêtre de notre chambre, parler avec les marins sur le port, me dire que j'étais magnifique.  
   
Louis s'est penché et m'a embrassé doucement. Sa langue était chaude et douce, avait un goût de tabac et de chocolat. Je le connaissais par coeur. Puis il a reculé, m'a souhaité bonne chance avec une voix étranglée que je ne lui connaissais pas et il a disparu entre les voitures. J'ai attendu de longues minutes. La fenêtre de la voiture toujours ouverte laissait passer l'eau et mon pantalon commençait à être trempé. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai rouvert la portière et j'ai été cherché mon sac. J'en ai extirpé mon portable et je l'ai rallumé. Presque un mois que je m'étais enfui.  
   
**105 appels manqués**  
**184 messages**  
   
Ma mère. Ma soeur. Des amis perdus de vue. Un numéro inconnu qui devait être Yassin vu qu'il me parlait de sandwichs. J'ai fait défilé mes contacts et j'ai appelé Gemma. Pourquoi elle, je n'en sais toujours rien, peut être parce qu'elle est ma soeur, que nous avions relativement le même âge, ou que je n'avais pas encore le courage d'entendre la voix de ma mère. Elle a décroché presque immédiatement, semblait au bord des larmes et ne cessait de répéter " Harry oh mon dieu Harry c'est toi, c'est toi, tu vas bien Haz, oh mon dieu maman va être si soulagé Harry parle moi tu es où ". J'ai fondu en larmes. J'ai essayé de raconter. Ma fuite. La mer. Louis. Louis. Louis. L'Italie. Gemma pleurait aussi mais parfois elle répétait " oh mon dieu " et je ne savais pas si elle m'écoutait ou non mais quand j'ai fini mon récit nous étions tout les deux plus calmes et elle a dit :  
   
**\- Ou est Louis ?**  
   
J'ai regardé l'horloge au dessus de la gare. Dix heures cinquante.  
**  
\- Sur le quai. Le train part bientôt.  
\- Mais pourquoi tu m'appelles alors espèce de con ? Tu as de l'argent ?  
\- Euh... Oui...  
\- Alors cours ! Va acheter un billet et rejoins le bordel !  
\- Mais... Gemma, je peux pas, l'Italie, c'est loin et vous...**  
   
Il y avait de nouveau des sanglots dans sa voix.  
   
**\- Merde Haz, t'es mon petit frère, tu sais même pas à quel point... J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, et tu es majeur on pouvait pas, on devait attendre pour signaler une disparition et maman en est malade elle ne dort plus mais... Est ce que tu es heureux ? Avec Louis ?  
\- ... Ouais. Il est... On est heureux, tout les deux.  
\- Alors vas y. Et appelle maman dès ce soir.  
\- Ce serait idiot Gem, je vais rentrer.  
\- Si tu rentres je t'adresses plus jamais la parole. Maintenant Harry il est presque onze heures, tu bouges ton cul, tu vas acheter un billet et tu retrouves Louis et tu vis ton rêve, tu arrêtes de faire le con, de te perdre toi même. T'as trouvé ton soleil alors le laisses pas s'enfuir. Et penses à appeller maman.  
\- Mais...  
\- J'ai du travail ! Je te laisse. Je t'aime et dis à Louis que j'ai hâte de le rencontrer !**  
   
Elle avait raccroché.  
 

 

*

   
Je me suis précipité sur le quai, mon billet à la main. Il y avait énormément de monde et le train était annoncé dans deux minutes. J'ai commencé à paniquer en imaginant ne pas trouver Louis, me retrouver seul dans une immense ville dont je ne parlais pas la langue. Et puis il était là. Son sac à ses pieds, une cigarette entre les doigts. Je me suis précipité vers lui et en un instant ses bras étaient autour de moi, et il m'embrassait. Ses joues étaient humides mais dans ses yeux je ne lisais que de l'amour, de l'espoir et de la folie. Parce qu'il était Louis. Que tout ce qu'il entreprenait était fou. Et que j'étais fou de lui.  
   
**\- T'en as mis du temps mon amour. J'ai cru qu'on allait devoir prendre le train suivant.**

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà voilà, Vertiges est terminé !
> 
> (Je sais j'ai fait une fin de fragile mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser se séparer. MERCI GEMMA AU PASSAGE.)
> 
> Avant que quelqu'un ne me le fasse remarquer, il y a une incohérence (c'est tragique, je m'en suis rendu compte alors que j'avais déjà posté le one shot sur Skyrock), Louis est anglais, et travaille pour un journal anglais. Et Harry est français. Et il n'est pas parfaitement bilingue puisque lui même dit qu'il a du mal à comprendre Lou quand celui ci se remet à parler dans sa langue natale. DONC OUI C'EST PAS LOGIQUE HARRY NE DEVRAIT PAS POUVOIR TRAVAILLER POUR LE JOURNAL DE LOU MAIS CHUT, PERSONNE N'A RIEN VU (;w;). 
> 
> Donc à part ça, j'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à commenter même si c'est pour me marquer trois mots (LARRY IS REAL, par exemple ?), ça me fera plaisir aha. <3
> 
> Profitez bien des derniers jours de vacances. xx


End file.
